Bakappuru
by haeresis lightning
Summary: Now, a series of oneshots. They were yelling on top of their lungs at each other and they still looked like they were enjoying each other’s company. A bakappuru indeed. Rating differs for every chapter. chapter II: Molar.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I will own Bleach when Kubo Tite gives it to me. Until then, that guy owns it.

**A/N:** Last week I was cleaning up my files as it was full of trash and whatnots. Suddenly, I found this. I wrote it during Xmas season last year but I didn't get a chance to finish it. So I reread it again, and I started to rewrite it. So yeah, this story is outta season. Well, Xmas passed 2 months ago but I still want to post it here. Enjoy reading and please pardon the flaws. And don't forget to review.

Morenotes: **Bakappuru** stands for **baka** as in idiot and **kappuru** is 'couple' in Japanese. Also, credit to **Yuukuzuri-san** for beta-read. Love yaa.. xD

-----

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

"Ichigo!!" She yelled, louder this time.

"Ichigo you idiot!!" She yelled again, giving emphasis at the 'idiot' part.

The said man turned to her with a scowl on his face. It was not a new thing as he scowled all the time. "What did I do?"

Rukia huffed, and huffed again. She could see her own breath in this cold weather. One could see she was struggling to breathe and struggling to stand properly on her two feet. Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo were currently standing on a frozen lake. Well actually only Ichigo was standing while Rukia was trying to stand.

"You said you wanted to skate like the people on TV right? So this is what we are doing; skating." Ichigo said while he started to skate around her.

"Well I don't want to skate anymore. It's not fair! How could you skate so easily while I could barely stand on my two feet?" She asked while holding on a tree bark that was covered with snow like it was her dear life.

Ichigo continued to skate around while eyeing the raven haired death god. Who would have thought a shinigami who fought with ice base zanpakutou couldn't skate. Seriously, she should be a pro when it comes to ice but she couldn't skate, period.

He scoffed at his own thought. "Let's just say, it's natural talent."

"Natural talent my as—" suddenly her right hand that was holding onto the tree bark slipped and she fell landing on her butt with a loud thud. "oww, my ass…"

Ichigo laughed while skating towards her. "That's what you get when you say bad things about me." he bent and placed his left hand under her knees and another one on her back. He scooped Rukia up, carrying her bridal style.

Rukia was still rubbing her sore butt when Ichigo suddenly lifted her up. "Ichigo, put me down! I don't want to be manhandled. Ichi—" She stopped struggling when Ichigo lost his balance. She closed her eyes and was ready to feel cold ice on her back but instead she felt warm. A kind of warmth that she learned to like every passing moment she was with him.

"Stop moving! Or else we are going to fall." He warned her while trying to stabilize himself.

"Put me down. Everyone's looking." She said with her eyes still shut.

"No one's looking midget." He scoffed. "And how do you know people are looking when you're closing your eyes?"

Rukia felt like an idiot for saying that. She slowly opened her violet eyes. Suddenly she let out a yelped and closed her eyes again when she felt them moving forward. She bit her lower lip when she heard Ichigo laughing at her. At first she found it annoying but when she felt his broad chest constantly vibrating and his heart thumping irregularly under her hand, a smile tugged her lips.

Ichigo looked down on the girl in his hands who was still closing her eyes shut. "Open your eyes Rukia. There's no fun skating with your eyes shut."

Again, Rukia slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of amber eyes starring straight at her. She instantly felt her cheek heated up. "Baka! Look in front while you're skating. I don't want to bump into anyone or anything."

"Hai hai.." Ichigo looked up and started to skate at a steadier pace. Rukia was light, so light as if she was a snow. And he didn't know why but she fitted his torso perfectly when he carried her like this. Back then when Rukia was recovering her shinigami power, he usually carries her on his back when they went out to fight hollow. But he liked it better this way. He could feel her warmth and her cinnamon-like smell pleasantly lulling his senses.

A gracious feeling slowly washed her soul as she breathed in his spicy scent. Her gaze landed on the crook of his neck. She didn't know why but she liked it when he carried her like this. She felt save in his arms as if she would always be protected by him. Before he caught her ogling on his neck, she slowly turned her head to the side. Her violet orbs went wide when she looked at the view in front of her. "Amazing.."

There were numbers of Christmas trees around them and there were decorated with neon lights. But what really made her gape was a super large Christmas tree in front of them. It was very tall. She looked up and she saw a big gold star on the top of the tree. It looked amazing as it was surrounded by twinkling stars. It was a rare thing to see so many stars on a cold winter night and Rukia felt blessed to get a change to witness it herself and she was super happy as she could see it with him.

Ichigo smirked when he looked at her gaping mouth and her wide amethyst eyes. Her ears were red and so did her nose. There was something twinkling caught his vision and the trademark smirk slowly turned into a sincere smile when he saw she was wearing the necklace he bought for her as a Christmas present.

"Where's your muffler?" Ichigo questioned her.

Rukia looked back at him. She ran her fingers on her neck and she realized she was not wearing one. "Ohh.. I forgot to wear it."

He frowned at her. "Serves you right. You know you look like a reindeer. Your nose is blinking red."

Rukia put her hand on her nose while eyeing the man with orange hair. "You don't look any better. Your nose is red and your hair is orange. You look like a clown, an ugly clown who keeps on frowning."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You know I could skate faster than this." He tried to intimidate her.

"Hah! Do you think I'm scared?"

"I don't think so but I know so! You're the one who keeps your eyes glued together all the time when I'm skating."

"I would like to see you try Kurosaki!"

"You will be shutting your eyes when I try Kuchiki!"

"Hey, get a room already!" they were startled when they heard a foreign voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Bakappuru.." another voice from behind.

Ichigo and Rukia looked around them. People were staring at them and talking behind their back. Ichigo started to skate faster to run away from their gazes.

"This is all your fault, Rukia." His scowl deepened when he saw people were still looking.

"Me?!" She tried to lower her tone but it was still loud for Ichigo as he winched when her voice assaulted his eardrums.

"This will never happen if you wear your stupid scarf!"

"Hey, this will never happen if you didn't bring me here! This place is full of couples!"

"But it wasn't me who was so eager to skate at the first place!" His voice raised an octave.

They really stood up among all the couples who were skating there. The girls were attracted to see Ichigo carrying his 'girlfriend' bridal style and skating around. The guys, on the other hand were attracted to see Rukia's innocent face when she looked around, as if she never witness anything like it before (though it was the truth.).

But what really made they stood up was the fact that they were yelling on top of their lungs at each other and they still looked like they were enjoying each other's company.

A bakappuru indeed.

Rukia bit on her lower lip. She was furious. She was furious at the orange headed shinigami substitute who was currently 'manhandling' her. "Unhand me Ichigo! Let me down." She struggled to free herself from his hands.

"Stop moving, Rukia!" Ichigo tried his best to keep his balance.

"I said, put me down!" She kept on moving and yelling.

Ichigo slowed down but it was hard when the girl in his hands kept on yelling and struggling against him. "Stop it Rukia! We might fa—"

THUD!!

Ichigo lost his balance when Rukia smacked him square on the face. He slipped on his own feet and fall on his back while Rukia landing on top of his hard rock chest.

"Oww.."

Rukia quickly get up when she heard a low grumble from the man under her. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

He got up on a sitting position with Rukia kneeled in front of him. He rubbed a sore spot on his head. "Oww my head.." Suddenly he felt smooth dainty fingers rubbing on the sore spot. He opened his amber eyes only to see an anxious looking Kuchiki Rukia.

"Where is it? Is it here? I can't feel any blood. Just a little swelling here. I can use kidou to hea—"

"Oii.." he tried to lure her attention on him, not on his head.

"Wha—"

She couldn't end her word when suddenly a pair of lips crashed on hers for a chaste kiss. Rukia stared at the man in front of her. She could see a fine crimson shade slowly creeping up his face.

"That's horrible!" She yelled.

"No one's looking at us!" Kurosaki Ichigo was officially blushing. His red face looked funny when it goes with his permanent scowl.

"I know!" she huffed.

"So why are you—"

Rukia cupped his blushing face and slowly kissed him full on the lips. Ichigo was immobile for a mere second but when he felt her lips moved against his, his unoccupied hands started to move and settled on both side of her waist. He pulled her closer and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Her thumb carefully massaged his jaw and she could feel him relaxing under her touch.

It was a new experience for both of them. Rukia could see a vivid image of fireworks burst up on the dark sky while Ichigo felt like a burst of kidou ran through his veins and a familiar soothing feeling tingling on his skin. They didn't mind the looks they got from the people around them. Screw them! They could stare at them as much as they want. Ichigo and Rukia couldn't care less. As if they exist only on their own world.

Rukia hands moved up to weave her fingers around his orange locks. While Ichigo ran his hands up and down her side and finally stopped on the small of her back.

He tugged on her lower lip and Rukia instinctively parted her lips, welcoming him. '_This is the best Christmas ever_.' His mind said and Ichigo couldn't help to agree. He slide his tongue and slowly touched hers when suddenly

"KYAAA!!! My gay son is making out with my third daughter!!!"

It was Ichigo's best Christmas indeed.

-----

**A/N:** So, how is it? Is it good? Or is it lame? Or is it very very lame and you feel like you want to flame me for my lameness? So please, **review** and tell me how do you feel about my fict. **Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated**. Thanks!

**CAVEDOWN**

22Feb2009

2040hours - 2300hours


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and never will be.

**A/N**: I decided to make this fict into a series of oneshots. So I am currently accepting themes and prompts.

**Morenotes:** Just some short one. I got the idea when I was brushing my teeth this morning. Hope you guys like it. Also, this chapter is **not beta-ed, so errors maybe frequent.** Pardon the flaws and enjoy. =)

-

-

-

**Chapter II: Molar (K+)  
**

He hissed.

Kurosaki Ichigo was in pain but he will never say it out loud. Still, his current distorted face was a visible indication of his painfulness. Hollows today were not some rookies like he usually purified. Maybe because of the lack of hollows attacks these past few days, his stamina had run down hill.

That, or he was too damn pissed at a certain raven-haired shinigami.

She did her best on tending his cuts and bruises. She used kido on the bruises and they healed right away. But the cuts, especially on the right side of his face were fairly deep. The cut started on his right eyebrow and ended at his jaw.

Kuchiki Rukia was rubbing some ointment on it and that made him hiss – a lot more that he usually did-. She reduced the force she implied when she heard it for the first time. But Ichigo kept on hissing and hissing as if he was trying to tick her off.

He is trying to tick her off.

Rukia didn't say a word. Usually, she would hit him for hissing when she tending his cuts and called him a girl because he couldn't stand some minor injuries. But desperate time calls for desperate measures and now, he was desperate to make her talk. Heck, he wouldn't mind if she started to hit him.

Rukia took some cotton buds and dipped it into a bottle of iodine. The foul smell of it made her nose felt like burning. She gently dabbed it onto the cut. It had stopped bleeding – thanks to her kido- but it still needed some treatment.

She sighed. Things like this wouldn't happen if she'd be more careful. Things like this wouldn't happen if she didn't forget to bring the most important thing a shinigami-in-gigai should have. Things like this wouldn't happen if she got her soul candy with her. And things like this wouldn't happen if they didn't fight two hours prior.

Needless to say, she was the one who started that silly fight.

Ichigo happened to catch the semi-audible sigh and frown at her. _What is wrong with her?_ "Ruki-"

"Sorry." Her voice sounded a bit hoarse, much to Rukia's dismay.

"For what?" Amber eyes tried to search for a pair of violet.

"Both." Her vision stayed on the cut as she could feel a pair of brown eyes staring straight at her.

He stayed silent for a while. At least they were making progress. Still, the bitching Rukia was better than this monosyllabic Rukia. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling her dainty fingers running along his jaw line searching for other injuries that maybe left unnoticed.

His mind drifted back to what happened two hours ago. How the silly fight started, how furious Rukia was, how she suddenly threw the scrapbook to him, how fucking hurt his nose was, how her skirt fluttered when she leaped out of the room, how he stared at her fine looking legs, how he-

_Stop right there Kurosaki Ichigo! _ He snapped open his eyes to stop his imagination from running wild and what welcome his vision did stop his running imagination.

Rukia, she wore the same expression when Ichigo was sent flying across the road by the hollow. He got the deep cut on his cheek thanks to it. Ichigo was lost for words. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if it could it helped him in this tight situation.

_Damn.._ He cleared his throat.

"Rukia.." _Smooth Kurosaki._

"Hmm.." her gaze landed on his for just a mere second.

"You looked away." Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt like a complete idiot for saying that.

She paused and her hands stopped moving as well as she channeled her misty indigo to him. "I'm looking at you now." a hint of humor in her voice.

"You looked away.. When that damn hollow hit me." Their gazes met, as if they were in a battlefield where the one who breaks the eye contact first lost. "Why?"

Rukia looked down. Her cinnamon-like scent assaulted Ichigo's sense when her raven hair brushed against his nose. _She looks away._

"Reflex." She said as a matter-of-factly. She took the first-aid and walked briskly to the cabinet. She started to put back things she used to their respective place.

Ichigo stood up from the edge of the bathtub as he eyed the girl he risked his life to safe. "Rukia.." He noticed how she flinched when he called her name. "If you can, please look at me when I'm fighting, and not turning your eyes away." His long strides closed the gap between them within second. "Then, I will become stronger."

Rukia didn't know what to say. She turned around and looked up, only to meet his gaze, and she nodded. "Kay.." she could see how the frown on his face slowly wear off and was being replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Good to know that. Ohh, I almost forgot." Ichigo snuck his right hand into the back pocket of his worn out jeans with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "Give me your hand."

Rukia blinked her eyes like a lost rabbit. "Wha-"

Ichigo took matters into his own hands and snatched her left hand. "Here." He put something on top of her palm. "Keep it."

Rukia's violet orbs went wide as she studied the object he gave. "A tooth?"

"Molar. It's a molar, Rukia." He said, giving emphasis on her name.

She rolled her eyes. "Same difference. Anyways, take it ba-"

"It falls out, during the fight." He tilted his head to the left and tugged his mouth upwards to show her a gaping hollow between a set of white teeth. "See.."

Rukia frowned at him, then at the tooth on her palm. "So you're giving this to me?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo, last time I check, I'm a death god, not a tooth fairy. Not a molar fairy either." She cringed at the mental image of herself as a tooth fairy, with fluffy wings and a halo?

"Yes, I know. I just want you to keep it." he said while turning around and made his way to the bathroom door.

"For what?" She asked the same question he asked earlier.

"Talisman, as a good luck charm. Or you could make it into a phone strap."

She gaped at his suggestions. "Take it back and throw it away!"

Her sudden burst made Ichigo stopped mid-step and turned on his heels to face her. "No! It's apart of me. My pride is in it!"

"Pride?"

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed the front of his t-shirt as if mimicking a soccer player singing their national anthem, and he said;

"Pride, by Ichigo Kurosaki."

After a few second standing like a statue, he then proceeded to twist the doorknob, pulled the door open and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a dumbstruck Rukia who was currently gripping Ichigo's molar.

_I am very sure that hollow made him loose his mind._

"What the-, Ichigo!" She followed his steps. She pulled on the slightly ajar door and out of sudden a pair of lips crushed onto hers. Rukia instinctively closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was a mob of orange and a pair of amber orbs.

After what she felt like hours but in reality it was just a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open. Ichigo was leaning into her while his forehead connected to hers. He flashed Rukia his teasing smile and she swore she would do anything to wipe it away.

"You're welcome, Rukia."

She was planning to pluck his tooth one by one after this.

-

-

-

**A/N:** like always**, ****reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated**. And I am open for any theme and prompt suggestions.

Thanks for reading. =)

**CAVEDOWN**

**March 20, 2010**

**0012 hours – 0122hours**


End file.
